mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Hearth's Warming 2016 Quests
Twilight Sparkle: Gather 'round, everybody! It's Nearly Hearth's Warming Eve -- and to get everyone in the spirit, we're going to tell my FAVORITE holiday story! Twilight Sparkle: It's called "A Hearth's Warming Tale"... and to make it EXTRA fun, I thought we'd make it into a sort of Ponyville-wide pageant. Twilight Sparkle: My friends and I will take turns reading the story out loud... and as we do, everypony in town will play along and act out all the good plot points! Spike: ... And i'll provide color commentary! Twilight Sparkle: ... And Spike will provide color commentary, I guess! Anyway, let's start at the beginning... Part 1: Twilight Sprucing Things Up | skip1 = 2 | times2 = 3 | task2 = Get Double Golden Trees | cost2 = | skip2 = 3 | times3 = 5 | task3 = Get a Purple Star Trees | cost3 = | skip3 = 5 | reward = , | outro = OH -- I get how this works now! Twilight talks about evergreen trees, so we go and plant some of them! I like where this is going already... }} Wintry Wares , | outro = Okay, I see how that part of the story has "ponies shopping" in it... But shopping for LEMONS? Really? Who gives LEMONS as a present?! }} Twilight Sparkle: But ONE pony was not happy. Snowfall Frost was a powerful unicorn magician... She wanted to be PERFECT and thought the holiday was just a waste of time!" Snowfall's Spell , | outro = Oh NO! I mean, I KNOW Snowfall didn't ACTUALLY cast the spell, because we still have Hearth's Warming NOW... but i'm still in suspense! }} Part 2: Applejack Applejack: "... But just then, a voice from the hearth caught her ear! It was the Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past, come to talk Snowfall out of her wayward ways!" Days Gone By | skip1 = 2 | times2 = 5 | task2 = Get Golden Ornaments | cost2 = | skip2 = 2 | times3 = 5 | task3 = Get Blue Ornaments | cost3 = | skip3 = 2 | reward = , | outro = I wonder... Did they even HAVE Hearth's Warming ornaments back when Snowfall Frost was around? Or did they use, like, oranges or something? }} Applejack: "But when Snowfall's mean old professor saw her carryin' a box of Hearth's Warmin' ornaments, why... he... he..." Applejack: LAND SAKES!!! Twilight Sparkle: What's the matter, Applejack?! That wasn't part of the story! Applejack: Plum right it isn't part of the story! I got so caught up in narratin', I JUST realized I ain't left nobody in charge of the farm! Intermission , | outro = Wow... I know they say "the show must go on," but I don't think they meant "so sometimes you'll need to make sure an apple farm stays open"! }} Applejack: ... Whew! Thanks for lendin' a hoof there, buddy. I think it's safe for us to get back to the story now! Applejack: Let's see... Where was I? Oh, right! "But when Snowfall's mean old professor saw her carryin' a box of Hearth's Warmin' ornaments..." Dreams Dashed , | outro = Aww... So THAT'S why Snowfall ended up such a stick-in-the-mud! It's kinda sad, really... }} Part 3: Pinkie Pie Pinkie Pie: OKAY! So that was Snowfall's PAST, right? BUT THEN... A whole NEW Spirit showed up to show her even MORE stuff! The Spirit of Hearth's Warming Presents! Pinkie Pie: That's "Presents" like "awesome and amazing gifts from your pal Pinkie Pie," not "Present" like "right now." That would be a REALLY boring thing to be the spirit of! Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie... Are you actually READING the story, or just making things up? Pinkie Pie: BOTH!!! Present Party , | outro = You know, I wasn't sold on it earlier, but Pinkie's actually a really good narrator! I mean, at least she's excited about it, right? }} Finding the Fun , | outro = So, I,m not a historian... But I'm NOT sure that there were actually movies back when this story was written. }} Part 4: Rarity Rarity: Ahem... "And it was a good thing she realized that... because the worst was still to come. Hearthless | skip1 = 5 | times2 = 3 | task2 = Get a Slingtail Statue | cost2 = | skip2 = 5 | times3 = 3 | task3 = Get a Hydra Statue | cost3 = | skip3 = 5 | reward = , | outro = GAHH! ... Oh, wait -- they're just ice sculptures! Wow... I got so caught up in the story that I thought they were the real thing! }} *Note: At 9 Gems per statue, it's cheaper to choose 'skip' on each of the statues rather than buying the required number of each type. Happily Ever After , | outro = Aww... I just love a happy ending, don't you? }} Twilight Sparkle: "And from then on, it was always said of all the Hearth's Warming Eve celebrations, Snowfall's was the Hearth's Warmingest." Twilight Sparkle: That's it! Thank you so much for listening. And as a reward for being a great audience, I have a Hearth's Warming present for YOU! Twilight Sparkle: One of our pageant actors has volunteered to re-enact stories from the time "A Hearth's Warming Tale" was written... whenever you'd like him to! Twilight Sparkle: (He's even got his own period costume! I LOVE a good deerstalker cap...) The End Reward: Detective Pony Category:Quests Category:Limited Time Quests